


Danger Seems Like A Good Thing

by softlvs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Yeosang, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Breeding, Choking, Demons, Dom Kim Hongjoong, Dom Park Seonghwa, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Kang Yeosang, Switch Jung Wooyoung, Top Jung Wooyoung, Top Kim Hongjoong, authors first nsfw, demon dick??, im so sorry yeosang TT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlvs/pseuds/softlvs
Summary: Yeosang would get his reward, come hell or high waters, even if it meant to sit still as a footstool for Kim Hongjoong for hours as he conducted his daily business.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 224
Collections: Wayward





	Danger Seems Like A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this mess. I hope you have fun reading it, and just a warning, this is literally filthy smut. There are kinks I've not mentioned in the tags because theres. So much. It's just. Filth. Yeah,, have fun

Shadows danced across the room in the flickering light of the candles and Yeosang watched them quietly. The room was silent, the quiet only broken with the breaths that Yeosang took to sustain himself. Being demons, Hongjoong and Seonghwa did not need to breathe and sat silently, with Seonghwa probably nodding off. Yeosang's whole body protested, knees aching and back hurting from kneeling in front of his masters for so long but he dare not move. He had been promised a reward and he would take it. He would for once not allow his need for rebellion and disobedience take it away. 

After all, rewards from Seonghwa and Hongjoong for his patience tasted sweeter than the punishment from his rebellion. 

Time ticked by and Hongjoong didn't let up the weight from his back. He was a footrest and footrests were inanimate objects. They did not move, did not speak, and did not complain about weight or pain. Yeosang knew that very well. The collar that sat snug against his neck reminding him constantly of who he belonged to, who were his masters and whose orders he took. The leash attached to the collar sat in one of his masters' hands. He wasn’t sure which one. He was, however, sure that at that moment, he was merely an inanimate object to Hongjoong and his pretty lover perched in his lap, and acted his part like a refined actor. 

Yeosang wondered what they were waiting for. Hongjoong and Seonghwa were waiting for something or someone. Both had the patience of saints, which is an ironic statement considering they were demons; the perfect picture of sin but they were _ oh so patient _ with everything. They could sit for hours without moving and once, Yeosang had freaked out a bit thinking Seonghwa had died, but Hongjoong had assured him Seonghwa was alive and well. Well, as alive as a demon could be.

His question was answered when the door creaked open, spilling light into the dim room as a pair of black heeled boots and leather-clad legs came into his view. It closed as quickly as it opened and heavy footsteps moved towards the luxurious couch, where the couple and their pet were seated. Yeosang wanted to look up and see who it was but he didn’t dare. He did not have permission to move in the slightest and was told that he would only get his reward if he followed the order well. 

Hongjoong’s lazy address to the new arrival answered his curiosity.

“Hello Wooyoung.”

Ah, Wooyoung. Yeosang had met the man quite a few times. The man is a ball of mischief and generally always found with his lover San. Both the men love to tease and play with Yeosang, and he greatly enjoyed their company. He also had shamefully wondered more times that he would like to admit if they both would play with him in um, _ other ways _. It’s not that San and Wooyoung weren’t interested, if the way they sometimes acted around him was any clue, it’s just that Yeosang is Hongjoong's and Seonghwa’s, and without their permission, neither party would seek the other to find pleasure. 

He wondered what Wooyoung’s presence meant for him personally since the couple’s office hours were over.

Yeosang felt a gaze burning on his back with curiosity; Wooyoung was probably wondering the same thing.

“Hello Joong-hyung, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

Yeosang could hear the fake pout in Hongjoong’s voice when he spoke, “Can’t I just call you for a talk?” 

Wooyoung snorted, amused.

“Of course you can, but your new toy is at your feet and Seonghwa-hyung is sitting all pretty and dolled up on your lap. You called me here for a reason.”

“Always so perceptive baby.” Yeosang could imagine Hongjoong’s pleased grin from his voice alone. 

“Of course, hyung. Learnt from the best after all.” Wooyoung cheekily replied and this time it was Hongjoong’s turn to snort. 

“Brat.” 

“As I said, I learnt from the best.” Yeosang knew the comment this time was aimed at Seonghwa, who protested heavily between laughs. Meanwhile, Hongjoong was shaking from silent laughter and, knowing Wooyoung, he was grinning like a cat that caught the canary. 

Yeosang wanted them to hurry up, anticipation crawling up his spine. He had been wanting release for hours and they all knew why Wooyoung was here. He almost felt like whining but decided not to. He was going to be a good pet today, he wanted to make his masters proud of him. He craved to be praised and spoiled today. 

He felt the weight of Hongjoong’s feet lift off his back. A tug at his leash had him straightening up, back aching in protest at the sudden moment after hours of staying in the same position, and staring at the long lean legs of Wooyoung clad in black leather.

“You see,” Hongjoong said, nudging Yeosang’s ass with his boot, after the laughter had died down, “This slut here needs someone to keep him occupied. Would you do us a favor and fuck him?” 

On the surface, it seemed like a request but everyone knew it was an order. Hongjoong didn’t make requests in bed. _ He ordered _.

Yeosang flushed at his humiliating words, wanting to hunch over and hide the way his cock stirred in interest at them. He wanted to protest, the words at the tip of his tongue but he held them back. Maybe another time. Today he wanted to be good; he didn’t want a punishment even as good as they were. 

Wooyoung took an agonizingly long moment to say yes. 

(Even without the order, Yeosang knew the younger boy would have said yes. After all, it was Wooyoung himself who had told Yeosang once, drunk off a horrible alcoholic concoction, that Yeosang looked pretty that night but would look the prettiest on his knees for him.)

“Yeosang, you know the rules right?” Seonghwa finally spoke. Yeosang was quick to nod his assent. 

“Good boy.” Seonghwa said, pleased. The praise made a pleasant warmth settle deep in his stomach. Seonghwa bent down to kiss the top of Yeosang’s head then pushed him towards Wooyoung.

“Keep him occupied, and if he makes noise or doesn’t listen, don’t be afraid to punish him.” Seonghwa said and Wooyoung grinned. “Sure hyung.”

He took the leash that Hongjoong was holding in his hand and pulled on it. 

“Come on pup.”

Yeosang obediently followed Wooyoung on all fours, who knelt a little distance away from the couch and patted his thighs as an invitation. Yeosang quickly climbed into his lap and made himself comfortable there, legs on either side of Wooyoung's and hands lying obediently on his thighs. Wooyoung let out a pleased sigh at that and bent down to kiss his collarbone as a reward. 

"Good puppy. Hyungs have trained you well huh?" He asked, a rhetorical question more than anything. Yeosang still nodded, feeling his nerves buzz pleasantly from the praise. 

"Of course they have, they're Hyungs. Can I touch you now puppy?" 

Yeosang gave a quick nod and gave his best puppy eyes. 

Wooyoung’s hands were on him immediately, touching every part of available skin, running his hand down Yeosang’s chest and pinching the pale pink nubs to hardness; then down to his cock. One hand slowly worked up Yeosang's half-erect cock to full hardness while the other played with balls. Yeosang’s hand immediately flew up to his mouth to muffle his moans. Grinding up into Wooyoung’s hand with small movements, he hoped that the demon didn’t notice. 

Wooyoung did notice of course and placed his other arm on his hip to hold him in place, keeping a lazy pace to stroke him. Yeosang nearly let a whine slip out at that but was able to bite it down the last second. 

Wooyoung grinned devilishly at that, and Yeosang realised that some part of him seemed sharper, the air around him feeling heavier and suffocating, canines looking longer and red flecks visible in his eyes. Wooyoung looked more demonic than Yeosang had ever seen him and Yeosang had to swallow a gasp at that. 

Wooyoung let a hand wander down Yeosang’s back and grabbed one ass cheek lightly. He kept his hand lightly wrapped around Yeosang’s dick and the other prodded around Yeosang’s hole. He had been prepped earlier in the day, Seonghwa having eaten him out like a delicious meal and clever fingers quickly working in and out of him. Yeosang would have cum untouched if not for the cock ring sitting tightly around his dick then. They had thankfully taken it off later.

Wooyoung teased around more till Yeosang was sure his frustration showed on his face because Wooyoung laughed and bent down to place a kiss on Yeosang’s shoulder. 

“Patience baby.” He murmured in a deep voice, sending shivers down Yeosang’s spine. 

Wooyoung bought his fingers up to his mouth but before he could wet them, Yeosang was tugging at his hand, and Wooyoung allowed him to guide his two fingers into the pink-haired man's wet cavern. He looked at Wooyoung from under his lashes as he sucked on Wooyoung's fingers as if they were his favourite candy. Wooyoung felt breathless watching Yeosang try and take Wooyoung's fingers deeper down his throat, tongue working around them and thoroughly coating them with his own saliva. Wooyoung couldn't resist and pressed down on his tongue, wriggling his fingers further into his mouth. The older man gagged on them and looked at Wooyoung in surprise, the grip on his wrist turning borderline painful. Wooyoung just grinned at him, something he knew probably looked a little too devilish, something feral, something inhumane in the smile. He allowed his canines to show, a little sharper than Yeosang probably remembered them. He felt quite satisfied at how wide Yeosang's eyes went at that. 

Even though he looked like the perfect picture of sin drooling around Wooyoung's fingers alone, Wooyoung knew Yeosang would look even better on his dick. So with great difficulty, he pulled his fingers out of Yeosang's mouth. A thin string of saliva connected his fingers to Yeosang's mouth. Wooyoung watched fascinated as Yeosang grew a little upset at the loss of his fingers and reached down to swipe his tongue around them one last time. 

"Aww did you like my fingers that much, baby?" Wooyoung couldn't help but tease and laughed when he saw Yeosang pout and nod. Yeosang was so honest and straightforward, unlike his usual normal teasing self. What was Wooyoung going to do with such a good boy in his lap? Well, he would _ wreck _ him.

Wooyoung finally slipped a wet digit into Yeosang’s ass. The finger went inside without any resistance at all. He made a curious noise at how loose he found the human in his lap. 

“Already prepped?” The boy nodded fervently, eyes slightly glazed over and dark, having bought his hand back up to his mouth to bite on in an effort to keep quiet. That wouldn’t do.

“Hands behind your back pup.” He ordered. Yeosang was slow to respond. He blinked owlishly at Wooyoung, then took his hand away from his mouth and obediently placed them behind him, a little above his ass so Wooyoung was able to finger him open easily. Wooyoung figured he was probably slipping into subspace. 

As a reward, Wooyoung added another finger and Yeosang squirmed in his hold, eyes widening in surprise. He wasn’t expecting it. Wooyoung saw how much of an effort it was for the younger boy to keep his moans from spilling from his lips. Yeosang was biting on his lips hard to the point Wooyoung could smell the faint scent of blood. 

The scent of blood only served to arouse the demon more. If he got permission from Seonghwa and Hongjoong then Wooyoung promised himself that one day he would make the human bleed. Today, he was only told to keep the human occupied and that is what he would do. He knew it was a test, to see how Yeosang would react to being played with by another demon and also how their other lovers would treat the human.

He felt a cruel need to play with him till the older broke the rule himself, to play with him so well that Yeosang screamed for him. He wanted him to make the most delicious noises that would be music to Wooyoung’s ears. He wanted to deal a punishment to the older one tonight but he wondered if it would be possible since no matter how much Wooyoung teased and toyed with him, he didn’t make a noise. 

He seemed determined not to break and Wooyoung was awed at his tenacity because he knew that if it was him in Yeosang’s place, he would have broken long back and taken the punishment with grace. He hated being quiet, during sex or scenes and even outside of them. Even if he was gagged he was louder than everyone in the room. 

Yeosang was quiet by nature so he supposed he found it easier to remain silent. Wooyoung didn’t feel discouraged and worked in a third finger, twisting them around. The boy in his lap arched his back, eyes glazing over and sweat rolling down his body. He nearly slipped off Wooyoung’s lap, only being held in place by Wooyoung’s bruising grip on his hip. A cruel grin formed on Wooyoung’s face. 

_ Found it. _

He made it a point to insistently brush past that spot and Yeosang was nearly crying from it. His eyes were tightly shut and lips were bitten raw. He leaked precome steadily now and Wooyoung worked his fingers quickly, leaving the boy in his lap shaking and squirming. 

Wooyoung wished he could leave marks and kiss the boy in his lap but he didn't dare without Seonghwa and Hongjoong's permission. Wooyoung instead decided to run his mouth, praising and humiliating the boy in his lap in the same sentence while adding a fourth finger. Yeosang looked so close to breaking, shaking and drooling, pale skin flushed down to his chest. A few tears slipped out of his eyes. Wooyoung was positive that Yeosng would cry in his lap tonight. He realised that he liked that a lot. He wanted Yeosang to scream his name and cry for mercy and not give it to him despite Yeosang's begging. He wanted the boy in his lap to _ break _.

"Wooyoung." A stern voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked at Hongjoong who had spoken and felt a groan leave at the sight that greeted him. Seonghwa was on his knees, sucking Hongjoong off with two fingers deep inside of himself.

His dress was pulled up and the pretty black lace thong pushed to the side to allow him to easily reach his hole. Demons didn't need to be fingered, their bodies worked differently, but Seonghwa enjoyed it and all his lovers loved it. Loved watching him open himself on his fingers moaning their name like a cheap whore, desperate for his master’s cock. Hongjoong had one hand on his head keeping him in place. The sounds coming from the two were wet and lewd, leaving little to the imagination. Hongjoong's eyes were red, horns fading in and out of view, and lazy black tendrils surrounded him indicating how good he felt. 

"Stop playing with the poor slut and fuck him now. He's plenty stretched," Hongjoong ordered. 

Wooyoung pouted a little at that. He wanted to make Yeosang break on his fingers alone but he supposed that would have to wait for later. 

"Yes sir," he grumbled obediently. 

He pulled his fingers out of Yeosang and wiped them on his pants. He turned the boy around in his lap, before unbuckling his jeans and freeing his erection. Giving it a few pumps, he pulled Yeosang back into his lap and then positioned his cock at Yeosang's stretched hole. 

"Ready baby boy?" He asked just to make sure. Yeosang nodded so hard Wooyoung worried for a moment that he would snap his neck. But that was all he the confirmation he needed and he slid home in one smooth stroke. 

Yeosang threw his head back in a silent scream. Wooyoung held onto the shaking pup with one hand on his hips and the other on his chest. He gave him a few moments to adjust. Demons, even in their human forms, were bigger than average. Though he was sure Yeosang was used to taking demon dick on the daily he still wouldn't want to overwhelm him. A few moments later, he slowly ground into him eliciting a shudder from Yeosang. When he was sure that Yeosang had adjusted to his length; judging by the way Yeosang needily moved his ass in small circles around Wooyoung’s dick, he started fucking into the younger boy. He started with slow shallow thrusts which built into quick harsh ones. Yeosang was struggling with keeping his whines down. Each thrust brushed past Yeosang’s prostate driving the boy crazy. 

Wooyoung struggled to keep his demon side at bay as he fucked him, the sheer arousal of being in a man he had wanted for so long and how good he felt around him made a carnal, savage side of him to stir restlessly. 

Hongjoong’s sharp command cut through the room interrupting Wooyoung’s steady rhythm. 

“_ Mount him _.” 

Wooyoung’s motions immediately stop, causing Yeosang to whine, his first sound of the evening, but no one in the room cared about it. Wooyoung’s head sharply jerked up to look at his hyungs with wide surprised eyes. 

Yeosang in his arms is oblivious to what Hongjoong had asked Wooyoung to do and he felt sorry for the small boy. He had no clue what was coming for him. 

“Are you sure hyung?” He asked the two men who were now watching the two of them intently. The attention made him pleased but also made him careful of every moment he made. He had to please Yeosang well to get their approval. He knew that this too was a test. This was a test of how well Wooyoung would be able to control his demon side around Yeosang when overwhelmed. To mount Yeosang was to bring out his demon self, both aura wise and body wise. It was, simply put, dangerous. 

He trusted his hyungs to be able to control themselves, but he couldn't say the same for himself. 

For a few agonizing moments there was no answer. Yeosang's harsh panting echoed in the silence. Wooyoung stared at his hyungs, fear evident in his eyes. Hongjoong stared back in defiant confidence, while Seonghwa's gaze held something akin to thoughtfulness and understanding. 

Then, finally Seonghwa crawled forward, the pretty black dress’s hem still bunched up at his hips which moved enticingly, the chains around his neck jingling loudly in the silence, the red lipstick he had applied smeared around his lips from giving hongjoong head, and the glitter on his eyes glinting prettily in the dim lights of the room. 

He looked like the perfect picture of sin. Wooyoung wondered if he would ever be lucky to be able to wreck both Yeosang and Seonghwa at the same time. 

Seonghwa stopped in front of Yeosang, slowly running a hand up his body then cupping his face, thumb gently wiping away his tears. He then leans in to kiss Yeosang delicately, both hands cupping his face. It feels so intimate, Wooyoung’s breath is caught in his throat just watching. 

Seonghwa pulled away and ran a hand through Yeosang’s sweaty hair, “He can take it, can't you baby?” He asked. Wooyoung was sure that Yeosang had no idea what they were talking about yet he nodded without any hesitation. 

“Do you remember your safe words pup?” Seonghwa asked and when Yeosang’s nodded again as an answer Seonghwa finally gives him the go-ahead to talk and make noise. Yeosang’s eyes slid to Hongjoong who was still sitting on the couch, leaning forward with his chin resting on his folded hands, elbows resting on his knees, watching the scene sharply. He gave a single nod and Yeosang, reassured, spoke for the first time in the evening. 

“Red to stop, and green if it's okay. Yellow if puppy needs a moment.” Yeosang recited, voice shaky and raspy from lack of use. 

“Good. You have been such a good boy for me and Hongjoong today so we are going to give you your reward now okay?” Seonghwa asks, tone gentle and like one would use with a child. 

Yeosang sobbed out a “Yes please sirs. Thank you, sirs.” 

Seonghwa looked at Wooyoung and gave him a curt nod with a satisfied smile on his face. Wooyoung took in a deep breath and finally let his demon side come out. 

Yeosang could taste the oppressive demonic energy suddenly enveloping the room. It was something unfamiliar and new to him and fear licked the edges of his brain but he didn’t try to shy away from the source of it. Slowly he got used to it, and Seonghwa’s hands petting his hair softly helped. 

"Wooyoung is going to give you your reward okay pup?" Seonghwa murmured. Yeosang blinked at him confused. Wooyoung was going to give him his reward? How?

He suddenly felt a growing pressure against his walls, forcing them to stretch to accommodate the dick that was growing bigger in him. Oh. That was his reward.

He had been stretched well, to the point he had nearly cum from Wooyoung’s fingers in him alone, but nothing could prepare him for this intrusion. Wooyoung, it seemed, was very big in his demonic form. Seonghwa’s hand had stilled on his head, instead watching his reactions for any discomfort. 

His back arched and he nearly screamed at how good it felt, Wooyoung’s dick now insistently pressing against that particular spot which made him see stars. It reminded him of the time Seonghwa and Hongjoong had dped him, making him feel so full that he could burst. He was barely conscious of the fact that drool dribbled down his chin and hit the floor, his mind still processing how good Wooyoung felt inside of him. He wasn’t sure if he had the permission to cum or not, having not gotten any orders from any of his masters regarding it but he knew he could cum from like this, even without Wooyoung having not yet fucked him. 

Wooyoung watched fascinated as the boy in his grip shook, overwhelmed by the pleasure that his dick gave him alone. Now that he had finally let his demonic form come out, he could smell just how wrecked and aroused Yeosang felt and it made him pleased. He did that to Yeosang. The boy twitched and a high pitched whine spilt out of his throat as Wooyoung shallowly thrust into him. He was a little longer in his demonic form and he slowly pulled back Yeosang’s hips till he was completely sheathed inside of him. 

Yeosang was panting by now, small whines slipping out of him at how full he felt. His hands shook at the effort of holding himself up, Wooyoung having moved his hands to his hips to hold him steady as he pushed inside of him. The hot coil of pressure grew more and more unbearable. The cherry on top, his undoing came from Seonghwa placing a hand on his tummy and murmuring, “I can feel you Wooyoungie.” He looked up at Wooyoung with a grin. He moved his hand away as Wooyoung moved one of his hands from Yeosang’s hips and splayed it on Yeosang’s stomach.

“Fuck that's so hot hyung.” Wooyoung murmured in awe.

“Pup, do you realize what I'm saying?” Seonghwa asked softly to Yeosang who was still adjusting to Wooyoung in him. He blinked at him dazedly in confusion. Seonghwa giggled and took one of Yeosang’s hand, which was curled into a fist on his thigh, and put it on his stomach. Wooyoung moved his hips a little, small thrusts to not overwhelm the boy. Yeosang gasped eyes wide as his eyes stared fixedly at his stomach as it bulged a little with each thrust. He looked back at Seonghwa with tears in his eyes and felt like he could cum any moment now. 

“Sir, sir, s-sir, I'm going to cum, can I please-” Yeosang babbled, pitiful eyes darting between Seonghwa and Hongjoong. A cry cut his own words off as a tight grip around his dick stopped his impending orgasm. 

“You’re getting too greedy don’t you think pup?” Seonghwa asked with a fake pout.

Yeosang was outright sobbing now, a litany of "Please sir, I'm sorry. Please let me cum," continuously spilling out of his lips. 

Seonghwa ran a hand through his hair, then tightly gripped them and pulled his head back, forcing him to bare his neck for the incubus. Seonghwa leant forward to suck a hickey on the pale column which held many other such marks which were slowly fading. Before he set to work however he whispered a command, barely loud enough for Yeosang to here, “You will only cum after all three of us have pup.” 

Yeosang felt helpless in the position, Seonghwa’s hand holding his neck in place while Wooyoung gripped his hips so hard that he was sure they would bruise. He didn’t mind the position he was in as much as he minded not being able to cum. Orders were orders and in his current headspace, where all he looked to do is please, he didn’t beg anymore. 

“Wooyoung, start fucking him.” Hongjoong ordered and finally got up from the couch. He shed the obnoxious purple fur coat he had worn as well as the white shirt underneath leaving his upper body bare, showing off the ancient runes shining with his powers. He quickly got something from the table beside the couch before moving to where the other three were situated. 

Wooyoung didn’t need to be told twice, setting a harsh pace from the beginning. Yeosang could barely breathe between the moans he was letting out. Seonghwa’s hand left its tight grip on his dick and he pulled away from marking up Yeosang’s neck to kiss Hongjoong who had taken his place behind the longer man, mirroring the position Wooyoung and Yeosang were in. Yeosang closed his eyes at a particularly harsh thrust that Wooyoung gave, hunching over as Wooyoung somehow increased his speed and vaguely heard a scream that sounded like it had come from him. 

With each snap of Wooyoung's hips, Yeosang could feel Wooyoung’s dick in him, having not moved his hand away from his stomach. The need to cum was pressing but Yeosang managed to ignore it, he didn’t have permission and if he came, his doms would be very upset with him. He had done so well till now, he didn’t wanna fuck up till now. 

His eyes flew open in alarm as he felt a cold metal snap close around his dick, and he looked at Seonghwa pitifully. 

“It’s okay pup. You can cum after we do, I promise.” The other reassured, patting his face patronizingly. Yeosang just whined and nuzzled his face into Seonghwa’s warm palm. 

“Want him to hit you?” Hongjoong asked as he tore off Seonghwa’s underwear much to the older chagrin, he really liked that pair; and finally thrust into him. Seonghwa keened at the intrusion, having wanted to ride Hongjoong the whole evening and finally getting what he wanted. The hand which was previously gripping Yeosang’s face now gripped his thigh, the other hand holding onto Hongjoong’s hand on his hip. Yeosang knew for sure it would bruise. 

Unlike Yeosang, Seonghwa didn’t need to adjust and Hongjoong matched the pace Wooyoung had set with Yeosang immediately. 

“Pup? You went so dumb because of Wooyoung’s dick you can’t answer a simple question?” Hongjoong asked, and Yeosang felt some panic at the anger he could detect in his voice and the way the demonic energy, swirling around the room suddenly became more oppressive. 

“N-no sir, m sorry, m sorry please-” Yeosang started but a strange pressure around his neck had him quickly shutting up. The pressure wasn’t bad strange, rather a good strange, a familiar sort of strange; but Seonghwa and Hongjoong knew he preferred them using their hands rather than their demonic energy. It left pretty bruises on his neck but this was a punishment. 

_ You can’t complain _, his brain reminded him for the nth number of time tonight. Good, good, good, he had to be good.

“Bad pups don’t get to beg. Bad pups get punished.” Seonghwa said, pulling on the leash a little that Yeosang didn’t even realize he had held, a devious smile playing on his lips. 

Yeosang could nothing but whimper at that, shame and disappointment in himself for not listening to his masters making him feel small. Wooyoung’s thrusts had slowed as he watched the way Yeosang’s breath slowly got constricted. Yeosang went limp in his grip and Wooyoung and Seonghwa simultaneously rearranged their hands on the boy’s body to support him better, Wooyoung having snaked one hand around his waist and Seonghwa holding his head up with a harsh grip in Yeosang’s hair. Yeosang’s hand curled around Wooyoung’s arm limply, as his vision went hazy with the lack of oxygen, previously quick heartbeats slowing down and silently gasping for breath. 

Seonghwa let his demonic energy choke him for a while longer, just enough for Yeosang to see dark spots in his vision, before abruptly letting go. He quickly gulped in a huge breath, feeling dizzy at being able to suddenly breathe. Seonghwa allowed him a moment before repeating it. Wooyoung started fucking him properly again as Hongjoong glared at him over Seonghwa’s shoulder. Yeosang couldn’t breathe, just suspended between two demons' grip and a third’s grip, completely at their mercy. Seonghwa let go of him the second time and Yeosang coughed breathing in precious oxygen. 

“Did you learn your lesson, slut?” Hongjoong asked and Yeosang was quick to reply this time, “y-yes sir, l-learnt, slut has l-learnt his l-lesson.” 

“That's a good pup.” Seonghwa said pleased. He finally let go of his grip on Yeosang’s hair as Hongjoong quickened his pace, each thrust shunting Seonghwa forward a little. The chains he was wearing jingled with each snap of Hongjoong’s hip. Fucking on the cold marble floors isn’t the best idea they’ve had but it worked. 

Hongjoong watched as Wooyoung delicately pulled Yeosang up till he was leaning on his chest and felt like laughing. 

“Wooyoungie, you can manhandle him you know? You can also leave marks on him, we don’t mind, do we baby?” Hongjoong said amused, as he smacked Seonghwa’s ass and pushed Seonghwa’s head down into Yeosang’s lap where he came face to face with his angry red cock. He pulled out and pushed his hips up, then thrusted into the older again. Seonghwa moaned as the change in angle allowed Hongjoong to hit his prostate with each thrust. 

“Oh no we don’t. We would prefer it and so would our pup. He loves being marked up and bruised.” Seonghwa helpfully added on. He then proceeded to go down on Yeosang in one smooth motion and the boy threw his head back onto Wooyoung’s shoulders. 

“You should have said so earlier hyung.” Wooyoung pouted and then proceeded to bite down harshly on Yeosang’s shoulder, enough to draw some blood. Yeosang’s head spun at the continuous assault of pleasure and pain. Seonghwa didn’t thankfully suck him off, just cockwarmed him with occasional kitten licks which just made it harder for him to not cum dry then and there. 

Yeosang gasped as he felt an odd pressure hitting his ass with each thrust of Wooyoung. Curiously, he reached around to his ass and felt Wooyoung’s dick. Its base felt oddly bloated and he curiously squeezed it a little. Wooyoung hissed at his actions and the hand holding him up by his waist immediately wrapped around his naughty hand. 

“Don’t do that.”

‘Was-was ah- sir p-please- wha-’ Yeosang tried to ask, curious as to what the bulbous thing was, but Seonghwa took that moment to swallow around him rendering the boy speechless. 

“It’s my knot pup.” Wooyoung answered, grinding against his ass allowing him to feel it. 

Yeosang looked at Hongjoong immediately but before he could even ask Hongjoong shook his head. 

“No, he won’t knot you tonight pup, don’t get too greedy.” He grit out. 

Seonghwa pulled off Yeosang’s dick with a pop. “Maybe next time, right Joong?” 

“Mm next time for sure. Right now just make him a cum slut.” Hongjoong ordered.

Yeosang whined disappointed and wooyoung echoed him with a groan. The promise of a next time kept them both from protesting more. Yeosang decided it was high time Wooyoung came and he tightened around Wooyoung, trying and failing to match Wooyoung’s thrusts. He felt accomplished a bit as wooyoung’s thrusts faltered and got sloppier. 

“Gonna breed you pup, would you like that hm?” Wooyoung asked, biting his earlobe and Yeosang cried at his words babbling out a yes. It seemed the closer Wooyoung got to cumming, the more he talked, promising him that next time he would knot Yeosang, ensure not a drop of his cum would leave yeosang, breed him full of his pups and fuck him so good he wouldn’t be able to walk for weeks straight. 

Wooyoung finally slowed down and he started cumming, biting down on the other previously unbitten shoulder, hard enough that he drew blood again. Yeosang couldn’t stop sobbing as Seonghwa went down on him again, once again unable to move away from Wooyoung who wouldn't stop cumming, so much that he could feel his cum drip out of his hole and onto Wooyoung’s knot. 

He finally stopped and Yeosang hadn’t ever felt so full in his life. He looked through at his slightly distended stomach with awe and placed a hand on it. He giggled at how good it felt. 

‘You b-bred p-pup so full.” He said with a sob as he pressed it and felt the cum move in him. 

Three simultaneous groans echoed off the walls of the room at his words.

“Shit pup you can’t just say that.” Wooyoung hissed as he ground up against Yeosang, feeling his own cum that was coating Yeosang’s walls and filling him up slosh around at the moment. It sounded extremely filthy and yeosang giggled again between sobs. 

Seonghwa pulled off Yeosang once again as he came with a cry, to everyone’s surprise. He tended to last longer but no one questioned it. Hongjoong pulled out of the elder who stayed in the same position, laying his head on Yeosang’s thigh to take a moment to calm down. 

“Shit pup you need to give us a warning before you say something like that.” he groaned. Hongjoong grunted his agreement and Wooyoung murmured in agreement under his breath. Yeosang wiggled his hips pleased at making his sir come so quickly (and only from his words).

“Joong darling, you feel like coming?” Seonghwa said, turning his head a little to look the Hongjoong. Yeosang looked at him with wide teary eyes, silently begging him to cum. When Wooyoung tried to pull out of the boy, he whined and moved his hips back to sit on his dick. 

Wooyoung was oversensitive but Seonghwa reached a hand around to place a hand on his hips, holding him in place. He bit down his whine and allowed the boy to quietly grind on his dick. Seonghwa sent him a warning look and then that expression slid off his face, replaced with shock as he felt something warm on his ass. 

“Hongjoong! My dress!” He complained but didn’t move and allowed the demon to cum on his ass. 

“We will get you a new one brat.” Hongjoong sighed exasperatedly with the older knowing fully well the other didn’t care and smacked his ass in reprimand.

Seonghwa straightened up with a pout and pecked Yeosang. The boy made a surprised noise when Seonghwa pulled away and moved sideways, allowing Yeosang to come face to face with Hongjoong. 

“How’s the slut doing?” Hongjoong asked as he stood up and made a show of dusting his pants off. When Yeosang didn’t answer, just stared at him dumbly Hongjoong raised an eyebrow. 

He moved forward a few steps so he was towering over Yeosang and regarded him critically. 

“Did you Wooyoung fuck you so dumb you can’t even answer a single question?” he glared, voice harsh. Yeosang whimpered as he whispered a small "no sir" under his breath. 

Hongjoong cupped a cheek with one hand, the metal of his rings cool against Yeosang’s warm skin and rubbed it softly. Yeosang relaxed a little until his hand slid down to hold his chin in a tight grip and landed a harsh slap on his cheek. Pain bloomed across his cheek and he was sure it would leave a handprint. Fresh tears bloomed in his eyes and he sobbed and broke eye contact with Hongjoong, instead choosing to look at his neck. Hongjoong’s hand snaked up to rub the cheek to soothe the pain.

“This is the second time this evening you haven’t answered my question. What is wrong with you today hmm? Almost look like you wanna be punished today.” Hongjoong asked with annoyance clear in his voice. 

“N-no sir, been good, I've been good please, please don’t” Yeosang begged alarmed at Hongjoong’s words. He could barely piece together a sentence, his head feeling hazy in subspace.

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow. “Don’t what? Be clear with your words. Tell me what does my dumb whore want hm?” 

“Wan-wanna cum, sir please w-wanna cum,” Yeosang begged again, a lisp present in his words. He was so out of it, finding no shame in how pathetic he probably looked to everyone in the room. 

“Hmm, look at me.” He ordered and Yeosang did immediately. “Open up.” 

Yeosang looked at him, eyes teary and cheeks flushed from arousal and pain. Hongjoong bent over and spat in his mouth, eyes never leaving Yeosang’s as he did so. 

“Be a good pup and swallow hmm?” Yeosang obediently closed his mouth and swallowed, no hesitance in his actions. He could feel Wooyoung’s grip on his hip which had been previously lax, tighten and a groan from beside him. 

Seonghwa stared in amazement as Yeosang followed every order of Hongjoong without any hesitance. The human tended to need to be knocked down a peg or so every time they played, always finding it difficult to follow their orders without any questions or hesitance, but tonight there was none of that brattiness present. 

“Do you think you deserve to cum?” Hongjoong asked and the pup looked at him pitifully, hiccuping out a “yes sir.” 

“But why should I allow you to?”

“Been good, pup has been good. Please sir.” yeosang sobbed.

Hongjoong hmmed disinterested and pressed his boot against Yeosang’s leaking cock. The boy jolted in Wooyoung’s lap, ass tightening around Wooyoung’s dick which was getting hard again. 

“Have you really been a good pup?” Hongjoong asked, grinding his boot against the boy’s dick.

“Y-yes sir, been g-good, p-pup promises” Yeosang cried, tears not seeming to stop tonight. Sweat glistened off his body in the low lights and his body prettily blushed. The marks that Seonghwa and Wooyoung had left on him were bright red splotches sure to purple come tomorrow. Hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and tear tracks down his cheeks, Hongjoong felt pleased with how well they had wrecked their pretty pup tonight. 

"Alright. I'll let you cum." Hongjoong said and let out a mocking laugh at how Yeosang immediately rushed to thank him. He took his boot away from the poor pup's dick and motioned at Seonghwa who smiled, eyes hazy and unfocused, his demonic energy entertaining with Wooyoung's and calming the younger demon down. 

Hongjoong moved back a bit to allow Seonghwa to move in front of Yeosang again, murmuring praise at how good he looked and what a good pup he had been for them. 

"Wooyoung, take it off." Seonghwa ordered and Wooyoung was quick to remove the cock ring. Another hand went up to play with his nipples, pinching and pulling at a perky nub and Seonghwa deftly wrapped a hand around the boy's dick. It only took a few pumps and a shallow thrust from Wooyoung for Yeosang to come, head thrown back onto Wooyoung's shoulder in a silent scream, painting Seonghwa's hand and his stomach white. He came so hard, he blacked out for a few moments. 

When he came to, he was lying in Hongjoong's lap, a warm washcloth running over his body cleaning him and a hand petting his head softly. Hongjoong was murmuring praises in his ears softly. He opened his eyes and found that the room had changed. He could no longer feel their demonic energy in the air either. The collar had been taken off too and Yeosang missed it a little. 

"Home?" He asked, voice weak and scratchy from all the screaming, moaning and whining he had done. 

"Mm, we are home pup." Hongjoong murmured and Seonghwa reached over at the table to get a glass of water.

A straw was placed between his lips and he obediently drank the water, suddenly realising just how dry his throat was. Only when the glass was empty did Seonghwa out away the glass. 

"Hows pup doing?" Wooyoung's voice came from behind Seonghwa and Yeosang immediately peaked up.

"Sangie's good." Yeosang said happily.

"Yeah he's a good pup." Hongjoong said fondly. He allowed the boy to take his fingers and suck on them, knowing it helped him the best in a drop after a scene. 

Seonghwa threatened them to not sleep and he went away to heat some lunch leftovers for dinner. It was a quiet affair with everyone worn out from the evenings' activities. Hongjoong admired the many bruises that Yeosang had collected thanks to Seonghwa and Wooyoung's efforts. They decorated his skin like trophies. Demons could heal bruises and injuries of humans easily but Yeosang always insisted to keep them. He enjoyed seeing a physical reminder of their ownership and scenes and Seonghwa and Hongjoong could never deny their human of anything. Also, Hongjoong and Seonghwa (and now Wooyoung, Hongjoong guessed) wouldn't deny that they didn't find the concept of that hot. 

The only thing Yeosang had said during dinner was, "Wooyoungie stay?" And when the three had immediately assured him he would, Yeosang had happily settled down into Hongjoong's chest to eat. Demons didn't need to eat, and Hongjoong found it a hassle especially after sex but Seonghwa and Wooyoung had no such qualms and had the kimchi fried rice along with Yeosang. 

Yeosang promptly nodded off after dinner and again, despite not needing sleep, the three demons cuddled up to their favourite human, and slept, Yeosang stuck between Wooyoung and Hongjoong while Seonghwa was the big spoon of Wooyoung. Sleep came easy to them when they knew their human was sated and it didn't take more than few minutes them all to drift off to dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it till the end, thank you !! This is my first nsfw so uh.. be kind to me? If there is anything that you feel confused at jsut chalk it up to the fact that everyone except Yeossng is a demon. This is being posted at 12:15am I am truly. Tired. Thank you to all my nsfw and priv moots who saw me continuously scream about it and egged me on. Thank you esp to koa for beta reading a part of it!!
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!! They feed my soul. See you? When i feel like posting something again?? This au may become a series. Thank you again for reading! Find me on my twt at deardarkdesires if you wanna talk about this fic!


End file.
